500 more years
by Inu0109
Summary: it's 'R' for Inuyasha's mouth so if you don't mind words you'll be fine! Summary: What would happen if there was no portal to the past.....Inuyasha would still be.....oh, my! RR - THis story now belongs to Ligar Zero X
1. introduction to a shelf full of scrolls

Hey Guys! This is Inu (author of Inuyasha V2). I was trying to think up some new ideas for I-V2 when the inspiration of all time hit me like a bag full of bricks! What would have happened if there was no portal to the past? If there was no portal, would Inuyasha still be sealed to the God Tree, say until Kagome's time actually rolled around? These are the newest ideas running through my mind. I think that I'm gonna make a change to this fic and say that there are more demons in the future now, not always near the city, but there are more. However, since I like having Miroku, Shippo and Sango present, I'll say that they've been reincarnated into Kagome's time but will have no memories of their past lives, nor ever will so don't go asking! (I just want 'em to get to show up in the story since they seem to play a vital role in the episodes ^.^) Okay, this could get a bit bizarre and insane since nothing is like it would be in the episodes except the character's personalities. I actually think that I had a bit too much sugar when I got these ideas but, well, let's see how they turn out. It might be interesting. Oh yea. One thing I'll say in advance! Inuyasha will be awakened from the God Tree with no idea where he is since it's 500 in the future from his time!  
  
Another note. This fic is rated R for Inuyasha's tongue so if you don't mind that you'll be fine reading this fic. There will be no unexpected lemons that will make everyone cover any virgin eyes so that's nothin' to worry about.  
  
Oh, yea (again-.-*)! Damn! The Inuyasha crew are not mine (even though I wish they were ^.^). Now don't try and sue me or anything and please don't copy this fic and call it your own work unless you want me to take you to court and sue you for all that you're worth. I've seen this quite a lot and I'm a pro with computers and I know how to find out EVERYTHING that you've copied off the internet and I will sue you for all you're worth if you copy my work and call it your own (just to say it again)!  
  
As you can see, this whole concept of copying pisses me off and I know how to find out if anyone puts my work on the internet except me! However, simply email me and tell me that you're doing this so that we can keep out of court cases. I'm perfectly fine with giving people permission to touch MY work as long as I'M informed and I'M given credit for it! Okay. Enough ranting about that stuff. Enjoy this fic!  
  
A little question for you. Does anyone think those little conversations between the authors and the characters are stupid? I think that they're funny and would love to add one in my story but wouldn't want to annoy my readers (hehe..just trying to make this fic better for the reader...).  
  
This is a little chart for what the words in my fic will mean. Italicized words are thoughts The rest are anything else (you know stuff in quotes art words and that shit!) 


	2. scroll 1: awakening the youkai

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine even though it would be interesting if he were!  
  
1) The Awakening...  
  
**Flashback!**  
  
"Mommy. What's with the weird tree? Why's daddy keeping a sheet around the tree? Is the tree cold?" A five year old girl asked her mother as the two walked down the shrine yard.  
  
"I don't know honey. He and father are always doing weird things with that tree. I wonder if there's anything under that sheet..." The mother's voice trailed off after her statement.  
  
"Mommy! Can I see what's under the tree! I wanna see!" The girl whined to her mother.  
  
"No, Kagome. I've been told that you could get hurt around that tree and that you should always stay away from it." Her mother said with that lecturing tone. "I don't want you to get hurt so stay away from that tree, okay"  
  
"Okay mommy! I promise!" The little Kagome said enthusiastically as both walked toward the store a short walk away. **End Flashback!**  
  
**Another Flashback...**  
  
"Kagome!" An older woman called out the door of the house.  
  
A now seven year old Kagome bounded up the steps to the shrine from where she had been laying on the grass against the fence around the God Tree. "Yes Mama!"  
  
"Please be careful around that tree's fence. I don't want you to get slivers or anything from that old wood." Mrs. Higurashi reminded her hyper daughter.  
  
"I'll be careful mama. It feels nice lying against the fence." Kagome said to her mother.  
  
"I know. Just be careful." Her mother reminded her.  
  
"I'll remember!" Kagome chirped as she ran back out to find where she had been so comfortably resting before she was interrupted.  
  
Kagome leaned against the fence and gasped as it caved in under the weight. Kagome tumbled over and landed against the tree's cloth. She knew she shouldn't touch the cloth and decided against it but something odd happened then.  
  
A feeling from deep inside her seemed to be telling her that she was in danger. She looked around and saw nothing that was dangerous at all. The feeling seemed to be like waves, crashing against her body, it was coming from the tree. It was like the tree was telling her something was dangerous. She found the source of the feeling to be the bulge against the tree's trunk that was covered by the cloth.  
  
"Hnnn." Kagome hummed to herself as she touched the bulge in the tree and was surprised that it was soft, almost like there was a person or something behind the cloth.  
  
As she laid a hand on the bulge against the tree she felt that sense of danger suddenly spike and become almost overwhelming. Then she ran, too afraid of what was going on to try anything else. **End the next flashback.  
  
**Ditto to earlier...** "Remember that you promised to stay inside while we're away!" Kagome's mother reminded a now twelve year old Kagome as she grabbed her car keys. "We'll be back in half an hour and you can make yourself a snack if you're hungry."  
  
"I know mom! I'm not a little girl anymore! I know to not go over the fence of the God Tree. I won't, I promise." Kagome told her mother as her mother walked out the door.  
  
'That tree scares the hell out of me anyway.' Kagome thought to herself as she went to play the Playstation with Sota. **End this Flashback as well**  
  
"Kagome!" A voice sounded through the halls knocking a now fifteen Kagome out of her memories.  
  
The mentioned girl sighed. "Yes mama?" She yelled from her room where she had been finishing up her homework for the past two hours.  
  
"You're friends are here! They wanted to know if you wanted to come to the ice-cream parlor with them." Her mom replied.  
  
Homework....Ice-cream....Homework....ICECREAM!!! Kagome debated to herself. "Be right down!"  
  
Kagome met her friends at the door and she was about to run out the door when her mother asked the question Kagome had been hoping to avoid.  
  
"Oh! Kagome! Did you finish all of your homework?" Her mother asked as Kagome opened the door that would lead her to the safety of the outside.  
  
"Yes mom!" Kagome replied I just won't tell her the whole truth. I mean, I finished most of my homework so I'll finish the rest tomorrow at school or later on tonight.  
  
Kagome ran out the door before her mother could question her further. She met up with her friends who, upon seeing her, read her problem like she was an open book.  
  
"You didn't finish your homework, did you Kagome?" Her friends questioned.  
  
"No. But I'll get it done later. Let's go grab a snack!" She said with false enthusiasm as she started walking towards the Ice-cream stand.  
  
Her friends knew her better than that but they just sighed and walked after Kagome. They arrived a few minutes later and grabbed a table nearest to the window.  
  
"Okay Kagome. Cough it up! We know that you're hiding something! You always get your homework done perfectly and quickly. Now you seem a bit..." Ayumi started but was interrupted by Yuka.  
  
"Like your mind isn't here?" Yuka suggested as an ending to Ayumi's statement.  
  
"Exactly. We're your friends and we're here to help you. SO COUGH IT UP! Did you meet some guy? Did you get in trouble at school?" Ayumi said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "NO! No guys! And I didn't get into trouble art school!"  
  
"Are you hooked on whatever's under that fabric attached to that tree in your yard?" Yuka suggested and Kagome looked a bit stunned.  
  
They know me way too well... Kagome thought. "Yea. Grandpa says it's always been there. I mean, shoot! Someone wrapped a bunch of fabric around the trunk of a tree with a bulge in it! Then they wrapped demon wards around the fabric! Demons don't even exist! What is under that fabric?" Kagome revealed her thoughts to her friends.  
  
"I'm curious too. What's with that tree?! I say that tonight, when everyone's asleep, we see what's under that fabric!" Ayumi said excitedly. "Maybe it's a real demon or something?!"  
  
"Yea. Sure Ayumi. Grandpa will just let us waltz up to that tree, over the fence around it, and remove that sheet! He'd kill me!" Kagome tried to defend her life since if she broke that rule.....it would be her life *at the hands of her own grandfather no less! Ouch! Harsh!*  
  
"I looked at it earlier. It's just knotted string. We'll just cut it and add a new knot. Nobody'll know the difference!" Ayumi finished.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. Oh well. I'll just prove to them that's just a messed up tree and everything will be fine, they'll leave the God Tree alone, and nobody'll ever know. I hope. That's an awful lot to hope for... "Sure. I guess..." Kagome's voice trailed off. "We'll meet you at your house at 11:00 pm 'kay? Great!" Yuka said not giving Kagome a chance to reply as she walked out the door.  
  
"Kami help me!" Kagome thought as she exited the ice-cream shop, completely forgetting that they had come for ice-cream which, mysteriously, had been forgotten. I'm so screwed! Kagome berated herself for agreeing with her friends but she was very curious what was under that fabric? Was there a demon like the legend said was pinned to the tree? If there is.....Is it still alive? No...No...The legend is 500 or so years old. Nothing can live that long...can it?  
  
Later that night (11:01 pm)  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" Kagome heard a hissed voice from her window. "Get out here!" "Hey guys!" Kagome whispered through her open window as she pulled on some jeans and a sweat shirt since it was cold out this late.  
  
"Let's see what's under that sheet!" Yuka hissed as she ran towards the tree.  
  
After ten minutes everyone was finally over the fence and was looking at the tree. "Time to work." Ayumi muttered as she pulled out a pocket knife and cut the bottom string of the sheet and it fell open. She went up to cut the top one and was almost through the rope when she got startled so much by a sound of a crunching leaf that she dropped the knife. However, as she dropped the knife, the blade cut the last strand and the rope fell open, bringing the sheet with it.  
  
The girls froze at what they saw. It was a boy, around seventeen at looks, but what surprised the Kagome was that the boy had long WHITE hair and DOGGIE ears on top of his head. His hands looked more like claws to top it off.  
  
He was wrapped in thick vines that parted at an arrow that was through his heart. "Oh Kami! Was this guy murdered or something? He's so cute! He must have been hot enough to make Hojo look ugly! He's my kinda' guy!" Yuka muttered as she stared at the boy.  
  
"Ummm. Yea. What's he wearing. It looks like a kimono straight out of a history book." Ayumi commented. "He looks so peaceful, almost like he's asleep..."  
  
"What are you girls doing?!" A new voice sounded quietly. Kagome turned around to see a very elderly looking woman but what shocked her most was that she was wearing a kimono and held a bow as well as a quiver of arrows. "Stay away from that tree and re-tie the rope. What is under that sheet is meant to stay. Come with me please."  
  
They were wondering about following a stranger in the middle of the night but they decided that since this woman had a bow-and-arrows that they might want to work on her side...not against her.  
  
"My name is Kaede. I am the priestess of my village." The old woman said. "My reincarnations have been priestesses since at least 500 years ago."  
  
"Don't you mean city or something?" Ayumi questioned, seriously wondering about the woman's, errr, mental health.  
  
"No. There is a village hidden in the woods. It is cloaked with a spell that keeps it from prying eyes. Come now." Kaede told them as she walked onward into the woods.  
  
The girls were about ready to get the woman some mental assistance when they heard voices. Many voices. All coming from an area full of trees. They continued walking and as they crossed by a tree, instead of a forest, there was a small village. Huts and all. It looked like some of the pictures in a history book.  
  
"Wow..." Kagome thought as Kaede led them into a hut at the edge of the village. They entered the hut to see more of the live history. The hut didn't even have lights! The only thing that was at all like the present time was a laptop on a wood table.  
  
Kaede caught where their eyes were and decided an explanation was necessary. "That's the only electronic in the village. It's used just for weather and that kind of thing."  
  
"Oh. Kami! Straight from the dark ages." Yuka said in utter terror of the concept of no electricity. "Who was that boy? The one pinned to the God Tree. Is he human?" Kagome asked Kaede. "He is a demon. Son of a great Taiyoukai. His name was Inuyasha..."  
  
"LADY KAEDE!" A man burst into the hut. "The village is under attack! It seems to be a centipede demon." He told the old woman.  
  
Kaede grabbed her arrows and walked out the door followed by the other girls.  
  
Kaede fired her arrows as well as some men used spears and arrows. Kagome and her friends were told to run and run they did. However, the demon chased them all the way to the end of the woods.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Kagome screamed as the centipede dashed at her.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Where am I? This place looks so strange. How long was I stuck here? Damn! I smell someone coming! Kikyo...... I'll get my revenge......  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Kagome screamed as the centipede demon dove at her. It slashed at her side and hit and a small jewel, much to everyone's surprise, shot out of her side. Kagome fell against the God Tree panting with a deep, bloody gash in her side. Yuka and Ayumi ran to help their hurt friend.  
  
"I've got you now!" it screeched as it wrapped itself around the tree, holding the three against the tree, more like, against the body pinned to the tree.  
  
"The jewel is mine!" The demon yelled as it swallowed the jewel. Its skin bulged then it transformed from a human top to, well, a bizarre creature with scarlet eyes with blue slits for pupils.  
  
Kagome and her friends jumped a bit when they heard a voice above them. "Shit! That fricken bastard ate that jewel!"  
  
They looked up to see the boy seemed quite alive. "Hey! Give that back damnit!" He yelled.  
  
"It's mine now!" the centipede screeched as it tightened its body around the tree. "You'll all be crushed!"  
  
"Hey!" He yelled again, "Pull out this fuckin' arrow so I can shred that creature to ribbons." He said in a quieter voice to Kagome, it seemed.  
  
"If you say so...." Kagome whispered as she slipped one arm out and gripped the arrow, only to have it curse electricity through her body.  
  
"Come on!" The boy yelled as Kagome reached for the arrow once more.  
  
She was an inch away. She went and gripped the arrow. She tugged....  
  
"No child! Do not free him!" Kagome heard Kaede's voice behind her. Too bad it was too late and the arrow disappeared in a flash of light. 


	3. scroll 2: Intro to a new world part 1

The arrow disappeared in a flash of blue light. Inuyasha cracked his claws. "SANKEN TETSUE! (SP?)" He yelled and slashed easily through the centipede's body.  
  
Kagome and her friends fell to the ground in a heap. "What the hell..." Ayumi gasped under her breath as she saw the hunks of flesh from the centipede fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh Kami!" Kagome gasped a bit louder as she saw that the centipede seemed to pull itself back together again.  
  
Inuyasha turned around with his back to the demon now facing the girl's against the tree. "You all alright?" he hissed evilly at them.  
  
"Ummm. Yea. Sure." Yuka moaned mainly to herself.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Good." he said and with a growl slashed through the now completed centipede demon.  
  
The jewel flew out of the youkai's body and landed at Kagome's feet. She picked it up and it seemed to glow with an odd pink light.  
  
"I demand that you give me the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha growled at Kagome.  
  
"No way!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Then I'll kill you if I must, Kikyo!" He yelled as he dashed at her.  
  
Kagome ducked and dove in time to avoid the slashes of energy that flew at her. "Who's this Kikyo? I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She yelled at the enraged hanyou.  
  
"The hell you are!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed at her again. She narrowly avoided these blades too.  
  
Inuyasha ran toward her and she jumped up and ran for her life, clutching the jewel in her fist.  
  
There's a river up ahead Kagome thought. Maybe I could jump in it and then he would lose my scent! He does seem to be following his sense of smell a lot! Just get to the river. No! I forgot! Over here it's more like a canyon with a bridge! If I jump in I'll die! Same to this guy behind me.  
  
Soon a large bridge came into view. Just gotta get over the bridge. I think I've still got that knife from the tree. I should cut the rope then he can't get across! Kagome thought to herself as she ran over the bridge.  
  
She saw Kaede on the other side with some of the village men as well as Ayumi and Yuka. "I'll get that jewel before you can get to the other side!" Inuyasha yelled from behind her as she continued to run for her life.  
  
Kaede was holding something that started to glow and shot at Inuyasha. Kagome saw them as little balls of energy that flew. They formed a loop around Inuyasha's neck and quit glowing. Kagome could now see that it was a rosary of five black beads, then a fang, then more beads, then another fang.  
  
"Say the word that will subdue him child!" Kaede yelled to Kagome.  
  
Word! What word!? I don't know! He's a dog and if you want a mad dog to leave you alone.... "SIT!" She yelled as the beads started to glow and yanked Inuyasha into the wooden planks of the bridge.  
  
Inuyasha tried to get up but the beads were holding him to the ground.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled from the other side and Inuyasha's face was smashed into the wood three times before the wood gave way and Inuyasha fell to the river below.  
  
"Woo Hoo! Way to go Kagome!" Ayumi yelled. "That's a way to get rid of demons! Nobody could survive that fall!"  
  
"Be careful child. Inuyasha will not be destroyed so easily as that." Kaede informed the three. I don't think he's smart enough to know when it's best just to die anyway... Kaede thought to herself. She looked back in time to see Kagome collapse from both blood loss and exhaustion.  
  
Kaede sighed as the village men carried Kagome toward the village and Ayumi and Yuka followed quietly wondering what exactly was going on with their lives.  
  
Two hours later Kagome was awake in the hut with bandages around her mid section where she'd been wounded. She was sipping some soup Kaede gave her when screams were heard from outside.  
  
Kaede stood up to get the door but it was already swung open before she got anywhere near it. Standing in the door way was the last person the felt like talking to....Inuyasha. Only he seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha flew to the floor. Kagome got up and glared down at him while he was still held down. "What do you want?" She growled down to him.  
  
"Damnit wench! Did you really have to do that!" Inuyasha yelled at her as the spell wore off and he sat up. Actually, he sat a lot like a dog with his legs spread apart and his hands holding him up and his toes.  
  
"What did you call me?!" Kagome screamed. "SIT! SIT!" She yelled and twice he got smashed into the ground. By now the wood on the floor was cracking room force.  
  
"DAMN BITCH!" He growled with his face against the ground. He was just lucky Kagome didn't hear him.  
  
"Damnit! My back hurts like hell! Can I please have a break! Fine! You can hold onto the jewel and all but don't use that word again!" He yelled after the spell wore off and he stood up.  
  
Then he bent over with his hands against his back. He was whimpering like a dog that just got kicked, err, got a face print in a very hard wood floor. "Ugh. My back." Inuyasha moaned as he sat down.  
  
"What's up with you? I thought you were supposed to hate us? Why are you here." Ayumi asked the hanyou.  
  
"First. Why don't you smell like the Kikyo I remember? Second. Why does nothing here seem the same except this village. Third. What the hell is that thing?!" He said the last part while pointing to the computer.  
  
"Okay. Number one. I'M KAGOME!!! NOT KIKYO! GOT THAT!?" She yelled as he clutched his ears.  
  
"Fine! You're not Kikyo. You're Kagome but don't yell! I have stronger senses than you weak humans hand your damn yelling hurts my ears!" He yelled at her still holding onto his ears like they'd fall off.  
  
"Good. Now two. Umm, I can't answer that for you. Kaede, any ideas?" Kagome asked the old woman who sighed.  
  
"Brace yeeself, Inuyasha. You've been sealed to that tree for five centuries." Kaede waited for the outburst but it never came. She looked in Inuyasha's direction to see him out cold on the floor.  
  
However, Inuyasha was up in a flash. "Okaaaay. Answer my other questions. Uhhh. Damnit my back hurts." He groaned.  
  
"Why does your back hurt?" Ayumi asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'll tell you why! I got my face slammed into wood a total of four times, them go down a canyon smashing into the wall twice before landing in the river! Then I'm carried by the river and seemed to get hit by every single rock in the river before managing to get out! Then I walk here and get smashed into the floor some more! Need I say more?! He snarled at Ayumi who seemed a bit shocked.  
  
"I'm surprised you're alive." Yuka said. "Not to mention that you still look as hot as ever." Ayumi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okaaaay." He muttered as he inched a bit further away from the girls. "Now answer my other questions." He ordered as Kaede sighed.  
  
"Patience, Inuyasha. Things have greatly changed from your time. We now have things like computers and such to do work for us." Kaede explained.  
  
"So humans are even weaker now in this time. So weak that they need magic to do their work?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Not quite magic. It does work like magic though at times." She whispered the last part making Inuyasha even more confused. "And to your last question. That's a computer. One of our new items that helps us."  
  
"So that thing's some type of good demon?" Inuyasha inquired then moaned again clutching his back.  
  
*Everyone sweat drops* "Uhhh what did I say?" Inuyasha asked, now very confused.  
  
"Man. You are so behind the times. You desperately need to catch up on things around here." Yuka said as Kagome shot her a glare at the idea of helping someone who tried to kill her.  
  
"Answer my question, Inuyasha." Kagome began. "Why do you want the jewel? You seem powerful enough without it."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing.  
  
Kaede answered for him. "He wants it to become full demon. Being only half demon makes him hated by everyone. Humans hate him for his demon blood and the same with demons. He wants to be full..." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Shut up, hag! You have no idea what it's like to be hated by everyone. I don't want their pity." He snapped at Kaede who sighed and decided to quiet down.  
  
"We should be heading home. It's almost sunrise and we need to be in our beds before our parents get up!" Yuka yelled. "We need to get home fast!"  
  
"Inuyasha. I believe you can help them." Kaede said.  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "NO WAY! No fucking way am I doing that!"  
  
"Inuyasha. If you don't help them get home I'll sit *CRASH* Oops. Sorry. Well I'll use the word until you're six feet under!" Kagome threatened.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and was out the door with the three friends following in less than three minutes.  
  
"Hop on." He ordered as he crouched down.  
  
"No way!" The three yelled. "You'll probably kidnap us and kill us for the jewel?!" Yuka added.  
  
"It's this or walk." Inuyasha growled, obviously not pleased with the concept of being a human taxi. "Come on. I don't have all day and neither do any of you!"  
  
"Fine." Kagome sighed as she and her friends boarded their HTU (hanyou/human transport unit).  
  
"Oh yea. Hold on." He said with an evil grin. This could be fun...  
  
With this thought, he stood up and slowly ran out of the village. "Darn! You're slow." Yuka groaned.  
  
"If you want me to go faster..." His evil grin reappeared as he sped up. Actually, he kept speeding up until they were traveling around 40mph.  
  
"Shit! You're fast!" Yuka took back her previous words.  
  
"It gets better." Inuyasha muttered as he jumped up and landed on a high branch. He jumped from branch to branch.  
  
"Kkyyyaaaaa!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha lurched up and landed in the tree. It felt like they were flying, until Ayumi started to slip and Kagome helped her up.  
  
Truly pathetic that I'm forced to stoop this low as to help humans. But it is kind of fun! Inuyasha thought as he stopped at the edge of the forest, then jumped onto the roof of the shrine. "Where to?" he inquired as he jumped to another roof.  
  
"Just keep going forward." Ayumi said.  
  
Inuyasha continued but not before scowling to himself. "Why me..."  
  
"Stop." Ayumi said as Inuyasha dropped to the empty street below. "You can just leave us here."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha growled as Yuka and Ayumi got off and headed toward their homes.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back onto the roof before heading back toward the shrine, as Kagome told him. It's either this or have my face pounded into a wall.  
  
They got to the shrine a few minutes later. "Damn. This place is odd. Where are we?" Inuyasha asked, actually sounding curious.  
  
"Oh. It's the family shrine." Kagome said, wondering why Inuyasha's face suddenly went pale. "What's up with you? Oh. You're a demon and this is a shrine... Don't worry. My grandfather likes to think he has powers but he doesn't. It's sad really. He likes to think he has powers." Kagome continued.  
  
"Feh." Was her reply and she walked in with Inuyasha following. Luckily her family was still asleep, even with a demon attacking, they still slept through it.  
  
There was a loud snore from the kitchen and Kagome walked in with Inuyasha following. They walked in to see Kagome's grandfather in a chair holding demon wards in his hand. Suddenly, the old man snapped awake, grabbed a ward, and threw it at Inuyasha. "There's a demon behind you! I'll destroy it!"  
  
Inuyasha grunted as it stuck to his face. Stupid old man. He thought. This could be fun!  
  
He screamed as if in pain and fell to the floor shaking. The old man cheered in victory as Inuyasha stopped moving. "I've still got it!" He yelled.  
  
"Got what grandpa?" A boy asked sleepily he and his mother stepped into the kitchen. "Oh wow! You actually killed a demon! He looks cool! White hair, doggie ears and claws too! So cool!" He said as he walked up to the demon.  
  
"Don't Sota! He might still be dangerous!" The woman said.  
  
"Don't worry Kikya (not very original but it sounded kinda' neat...). It's as dead as it'll ever be." The old man said with a grin.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come on. Wake up!" Kagome said as she poked the body in the side.  
  
"Do you know this demon, Kagome? He's probably extremely dangerous." the old man said. Then he looked down on the body to see it was shaking again. There were muffled sounds from the floor that sounded oddly like laughing.  
  
"Damn right I'm dangerous old man." Inuyasha said as he pushed himself up and sat (usual Indian style) on the tile. He pulled off the ward and ripped it up letting the pieces fall to the floor.  
  
"What!? How are you alive!? My spells never fail!" He yelled.  
  
"You've got no magic old man! There was no magic from that ward. Pitiful really." He said with a slight snort.  
  
"Inuyasha you idiot! You were joking around making us think you're dead! I aught to sit *wham* you until you're in a three foot deep hole... Oh. Sorry about that." Kagome just noticed what she had said.  
  
"Good Kagome. I see you have received powers from this family line. What spell did you use?" The old man asked.  
  
"Ummm. It's that rosary on him. Another Miko cast it on him. I'm the one in control of it." Kagome explained, pretending not to hear the torrent of curses coming from Inuyasha.  
  
"Damnit! What was that for!" A very angry Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"For pretending you were dead you big idiot!!! You scared the heck out of me!" Kagome shot back and within seconds, both huffed and walked away from each other.  
  
"That, was reeeeaaaallllyyyyy weird." Sota muttered as he watched the two.  
  
*Grandfather: T.T "NOOOOO!!!! My powers failed me!*  
Inuyasha: "I hate you, you stupid author! You made me look..very...odd. I can't believe you had me a demon taxi for humans!!!"  
  
Inu: Sorry. Maybe you should sign up for early retirement... Too bad that means that you'll never discover ramen... *inwardly grinning*  
  
Inuyasha: RAMEN!!! I think I'll deal with your stupid rambling for a while. *sounding like he doesn't care* No! I think I'll take some ramen now. Just to make sure you're not lying!"  
  
Inu: -.-* "I SAID LATER!!!! I'M ALL OUT NOW.." (Ramen makes a good meal...)  
  
Inuyasha: "Now or I'll slash you apart!" *Cracks knuckles menacingly*  
  
Inu: "I dare you to try it." *Grins evilly*  
  
Inuyasha: "All right. SANKEN TETSUE!" *charges and raises claws*. "Actually, since you're a weak human, I'll let you have a weapon of you're choice and you can't bring in Tetsusaiga yet!"  
  
Inu: *Grabs a pencil* ""I've got my weapon." (Can you guess what'll happen?)  
  
Inuyasha: *raises claws* "SANKEN TETSUE!"  
  
Inu: *pulls out big eraser* "ERASE ATTACK!" *eraser erases Inuyasha's claws and draws in doggie paws*  
  
Inuyasha: "Hey! I want my claws back!"  
  
Inu: "LATER!!!"  
  
Kagome: *really big sweat drop -.-* .* "errr, review please" ^.^ 


	4. scroll 3: Intro to a new world par...

Kagome woke up at seven in the morning the next day. I wonder if the whole Inuyasha thing was just a dream. I hope not...... She surprised herself at this thought.  
  
She shot a glance out the window to see that, as suspected, the said hanyou was laying on the tree branch outside her room. She sighed at the idea of him being able to look at her like that but decided that it would be fruitless to change the stubborn hanyou's mind.  
  
"Oi! Kagome! Snap out of it. We've gotta' go to that school thing your mom was talking about." Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice from her opened window which Inuyasha chose to jump in through.  
  
"Inuyasha. Please don't jump in my window." Kagome reprimanded the boy.  
  
"Feh! Whatever. What was that crap your mom said we had to wear? It looked a bit odd." Inuyasha asked, changing the subject so as not to get Kagome angry when she could slam his face into the ground.  
  
"Oh. It's a school uniform. Everyone has to wear one." Kagome explained.  
  
"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WEAR THAT THING!!!!!" Inuyasha nearly screamed in terror as he pointed at Kagome's school uniform.  
  
"No, you idiot! That's for girls. You wear something like those!" Kagome explained as she pointed out her window to a group of boys walking down the street. "Oh no! We're late!"  
  
Within minutes Kagome was running out the door followed by a very confused hanyou. "What the hell?!" He gasped as Kagome started to run down the street.  
  
She seemed to be in so much of a panic that she failed to notice that she was running at an incredible speed, dust cloud behind and all. Inuyasha slapped himself as he realized that he had no idea where this school thing was.  
  
He hated the uniform compared to what he was used to. He was forced to wear something called a baseball cap. The odd thing pinned his ears to his skull and all of the sounds were muffled and disordered.  
  
He ran to catch up and just managed to catch up with the girl. She slowed down a bit, apparently tired. He was still surprised how fast a human could run when in a panic. Even in his time, he'd never seen a woman run that fast. Maybe some men but NOT women.  
  
He entered the room and was imminently stared at by every female in the room. He sweat dropped, hoping he'd gotten into the wrong room. He glanced down at his list of classes and indeed it said he was where he was supposed to be.  
  
He took a seat, much to the other girl's dismay, next to Kagome. Many of the girl's shot Kagome evil looks during the class and Inuyasha was wondering if he should use a few of those demon powers he'd promised not to use.  
  
He thought back to when Kagome had explained the rules over breakfast. He wasn't paying that much attention, he was more interested in the tasty floaty things in the milk that Kagome called cereal. He'd eaten three bowls and would have had more if Kagome hadn't dragged him out the door.  
  
Class ended an hour later. Inuyasha ran out the door (luckily at a reasonable human pace) with Kagome in tow. "Where's the next class?" He asked with a slight hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"Follow me." Kagome told him as she led him through the halls toward the art room.  
  
He sighed as he ran the thing Kagome called a pencil over the paper. He was okay at this but he was better with a brush. "Damn. This thing is terrible! Brushes are easier."  
  
"What's wrong? If you want a brush so bad then ask Mr. Itochi. He'll tell you yes or no." Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked over to the teacher who smiled politely and gave him a set of brushes and a container of ink. Inuyasha grinned lightly and walked back to his seat.  
  
He dipped the thinnest brush into the ink and took a look around the room. His eyes landed on Kagome again and again. I can't draw her. I don't want to look love struck or something. The brush slid down the paper as he started working on his drawing. His idea was to draw the entire class in his sight. He couldn't help but have Kagome's desk in the middle with her sitting and drawing.  
  
The rest of the class flew by as Inuyasha's drawing started to take form. He sighed as he glanced at Kagome's work and his jaw hit the floor. She was drawing a vase in the corner of the room and it looked perfect, exact proportions and everything.  
  
He put his brush back to the paper he was working on. Everything in it looked perfect but he was still shocked that Kagome was THAT good. His mother had taught him to paint but he hadn't touched a brush in, what, 510 or so years.  
  
The teacher walked back about three minutes later. He commented on Inuyasha's painting as well as Kagome's. He even told them that, out of the entire class, they were the top two.  
  
500 years of being sealed to a tree tends to make the arms stiff. It won't be long before I show Kagome what I'm really able to do. Hey, what does it matter anyway? Inuyasha thought to himself as he cleaned up his art supplies.  
  
"Hey. That's pretty good for being sealed to a tree for 500 years." Kagome commented as she walked past.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Two hours later they were in the changing rooms getting ready for phys Ed (separate rooms you perverts!).  
  
I don't believe this. I can't take this shirt thing off because then the hat comes off and I don't think Kagome would like that very much..... I'll wait 'till they're all out. Hard to believe they haven't noticed that I have claws, shit! Nobody seems to notice that I have white hair!!!  
  
As if on command, he heard two boys commenting on his hair as well on the fact that, they weren't sure, but they thought he had fangs.......  
  
Damn right I've got fangs. I'll have to be a bit more careful though..... Inuyasha mentally stored that thought as the last boy left the room. He removed the cap and changed his shirt. It wasn't until then that he noticed that they probably would have commented on his abnormal muscles. Have to be a bit careful with that too.  
Inuyasha and Kaede were sitting in Kaede's hut, back in the village. Inuyasha had left Kagome at her house and went back to the village to see Kaede about getting a weapon of some sort.  
  
"Oi. Kaede-baba! I can smell the youkai all around! I can't do a very good job of protecting if I don't have a weapon of some sort!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I have no weapons available unless you can use a bow." Kaede explained.  
  
"There has to be a blade of some kind around here!" Inuyasha yelled at the old woman. "Think! There has to be something!"  
  
"Can you handle a sword well?" Kaede asked after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"Yea. What other weapons are there besides blades and bows?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Well. There are weapons like guns in this time." Kaede began, "They're sticks of metal that shoot out powerful projectiles that can kill easily. I haven't tried one against a demon but they are very deadly for humans."  
  
"Can I have one?" Inuyasha asked, growing more impatient with the situation.  
  
"No. They are illegal in this time without special permission." Kaede continued.  
  
"Anything else you can think of? Anything! There's got to be something!!!" Inuyasha's voice held a slight hint of pleading.  
  
"Well. Talk to Inami across the village. She had a large collection of weapons so you should talk to her. Remember to ask for a charm to hide the swords when they're not in use." Kaede told him and he dashed out the door. "Hnnn. He does seem to care for Kagome. They make an interesting couple." She muttered to herself as she went back to her meal she was eating before Inuyasha barged into her house.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly. It was another day of school for her and things were as boring as ever. Inuyasha looked ready to fall asleep on his feet as they walked to the next class. Everyone was bored. It must be rather boring for him. He's probably used to fighting a lot and nothing's happening. He's probably extremely bored. At least he's smart enough to know when he should just shut up and stop complaining...  
  
It was time for phys Ed again. Kagome was still having trouble getting over how much stamina Inuyasha had, especially in a challenge. "See ya soon." Kagome said to the disguised hanyou as they entered the locker rooms to change.  
  
School was finally over. Inuyasha ran ahead of her (human speed) to run an 'errand' he had to do for a friend. Kagome didn't believe him since it would be impossible for him to find a friend so quickly after being sealed for so long. She didn't argue though when Yuka and Ayumi offered to take her to the movie that just came out. It was a new action film, not Kagome's favorite type but hey, it was better than being bored!  
  
They arrived at the movie theater a while later and got their tickets. They also met three other girls from school as well at the ticket booth. They all got their snacks and sat down for the movie and it began, as if on queue right after they sat down.  
  
It was a regular movie. Not bad as some other movie's I've seen. It was actually entertaining and it actually had a plot, not just random violence! Kagome thought to herself as she talked to the other girls in their group. They'd all agreed to go to Kagome's house to talk about the movie some more.  
  
They walked for a while, not paying attention to anything except their conversation until Kagome finally noticed that she had no idea where they were. They were in a section of Tokyo she was yet to see. It wasn't as bright as the rest and it looked a bit run down. "Where are we?" Kagome asked her friends as they realized that they were far too caught up in their own talk to notice that they had walked right past the shrine and kept on going.  
  
"Someplace women like you aught not to be." A new voice answered.  
  
"Right." another voice said.  
  
Kagome and her friends turned around to see seven teenage boys behind them. They smelled weird and Kagome recognized it as alcohol and to be able to smell it from seven feet away outside they had to be reeeeaaaallllyyyyy drunk.  
  
One of the men walked forward and wrapped an arm around Yuka's waist and brought his lips down on hers but before anything happened she'd slapped him off her but his arm was still around her waist and she pulled it off. He got up again but with a red mark on his cheek.  
  
He got up looking none too friendly. "How dare you!? You fricken whore!" He yelled in outrage as he and his friends ran toward the group of girls.  
  
Kagome and her friends fought to resist but it was obvious who was in control of the situation since the men seemed to be going easy on them. One ran at Kagome and punched her in the cheek, sending her flying to the ground where she cut herself on a piece of metal lying on the ground. It was a deep wound and was bleeding freely.  
  
At the shrine  
  
Inuyasha slashed at an imaginary opponent with the two blades he got from Kaede's friend. They might be human blades but they can cut......that's what counts.  
  
"Where is she?" An exasperated hanyou growled as he paced outside the shrine. "She should have been back an hour ago! Where the hell is she?!"  
  
It was then that a cool breeze came at him and a scent filled his nose that made his blood run cold. "Blood...Kagome..." He murmured as he sheathed his two swords at his belt and ran in the direction of the strong scent.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A N: okay. I know that this chapter was short but my PDA was, this will sound odd, possessed by the 'italics demon'. Every time I tried to do anything it would italicize it and it is very annoying so consider the rest of this chapter the next chapter so that I can stop this damn thing from acting weird!!! 


End file.
